What Life Could Bring
by emenelness
Summary: Okaaay! so I changed the title cause the old title doesn't fit the story anymore. So this is just basically what I think can happen if Leslie was alive and still friends with Jess, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Silver Glint

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bridge to Terabithia yadda yadda **

**Chapter One: The Silver Glint**

"Why weren't you there Jess?"

"I…I...just….I want…I'm…"

"Don't explain Jess, I think you were just pretending to be my friend"

"No…that's…not…true…Leslie…I…"

"I thought you were my friend Jess"

"I am…I am your…friend…Leslie….I am your friend!"

A throbbing pain woke Jesse Aarons from his deep sleep. It was just a dream, a dream he remember well, cause about 15 yrs ago, he always have this dream.

_So why did I dreamed of this again??_ Jesse thought, Jesse knew long ago that he had accepted his best friend is gone but sometimes he just found himself wiping tears from his cheek. Then he remembered, today is the 17th death anniversary of Leslie Burke. _Oh, Thanks for reminding me_. Jesse looked at the clock beside him, it was 4:30 in the morning and he smells pancakes, _May is probably cooking,_ since May Belle's work starts at 6 she has to get up early and cook breakfast for all of them, except his older sisters cause they moved out of the house to join their family the only ones who lives here in lark creek are his Dad, Mom, Joycey, May Belle and Him.

Jesse got up his bed and took his towel and went to the bathroom to shower, _I need to loosen up my head, I need to go back..._after showering he puts on his Jogging pants and sweat shirt and put on his sneakers. When he went down May Belle greeted him good morning

"morning" he said

"do you want eggs, pancakes or bacon?"

"no thanks, I'll just have some toast"

"your up early" she looks at the wall clock "going to run?"

"I guess"

"What's wrong? You look pale"

"must be the cold water from the shower, May listen…" she turned around and face him "I won't be going to work today so you have to drive yourself"

"that's ok, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going back there, I really need to clear my head"

May Belle was a bit shock, Jesse hasn't been going there for the past 5 years, but she remembered "oh…yeah…today's her…"

Jesse just gave a short nod "well I'll be going now"

The moment he went outside, he quickly run thru the dirt road and went to the creek. While he was running he remembers the times where he and Leslie always race each other to the creek bed, and Leslie always win. _Good times, good times. _

When he got there, Jesse stops in the front of the bridge, the bridge the he built when he was 11 was now covered with moss, of course the magic isn't there anymore, there's no more Terabithia, It died long ago, when Jesse grew up. He looks around for a moment then Jesse looks at the creek, the water is really low cause its hasn't been raining for months now.

Jesse was about to cross the bridge when he turned to his left, he saw a silver glint between two rocks. he didn't really know what it is but he quickly walk towards the creek bed and went down to check it out, he removes his sneakers and socks the pull his jogging pants up. As he got closer he saw what that thing is.

Its was a rectangular silver box, about the size of a shoe box and It was stuck between to large rocks. He tried to pull it out but It won't budge. He also tried moving the rocks but it's just to big, he remembers the thick branch they use to scoop up the rope. He looks up and he saw that Its still there. He quickly gets up the creek and retrieve the stick, then he comes back down. Jesse stabs the stick to the ground in front of the box and pushed the stick with all his might, after 15 seconds, just when the stick is about to break, the box moves forward and fell to the creek. Jesse quickly went to the other side of the two rocks and picked up the box. He examine it for a moment he was stunned when he saw what's carved on the top of the key hole. The were two letters, the letters 'L and B'.

_LB, _the moment Jesse saw the initials he knew perfectly well what it stands for, Leslie Burke.

--

**A/N: pls tell me what you think. its the first time I ever written a story. and this story just came in to my head in physics class where I wasn't really listening and thinking about BTT. I recently written three chapters already. I hope you guys like this so i can continue this story :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Diary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bridge to Terabithia yadda yadda **

**Chapter Two: The Diary**

Jesse quickly gets out of the creek and put on his socks and sneakers and ran past the bridge and straight into the tree house. The tree house looks different know. Jesse and May Belle fixed their castle about five years ago, after a strong storm hits the state and break the tree house on the ground. Though both don't have the magic to see Terabithia, they want to keep the tree house and the bridge as a reminder of what they used to be.

Jesse climbed up the tree house and sat on the porch and examines the box. The box seems sealed, with the lid closed tightly, he knew that not much water enters the box and the keyhole is just a design. He looks at the both sides of the box, there's two identical circular button like thing that sticks out on the both side, he pushed them simultaneously and the box opened. There was two things inside, a little note written on a faded white piece of paper and the black leather bound book, a bit thick, and was labeled as _September 2006 – April 2007_.

He first took out the little note and read it; the hand writing looks familiar to him.

--

_Dear Jess,_

_By the time you'll be reading this, I'm probably at Arlington by now. I'm here for two days visiting my aunt, so I'll not be seeing for two days. I saw you leave your house this morning with Miss Edmunds so I'm just going to say goodbye here, goodbye :)._

_So on to business. This box will be our time capsule! I think you already know what a time capsule is right? So I want you to put something here, something that symbolizes our friendship. For me, I put my diary here (I know you're not going to read my diary Jess cause that just how I trust you :p ) and after you put something here I want you to bury this somewhere in our kingdom, and yes, you're going to tell me where'd you bury this after I come back. And then, will dig this up after 15 or 20 years or so, if you're still my friend haha! But I know you'll still be._

_See you Monday, Jess._

_Love lots,_

_Leslie_

--

After reading the note, Jesse hesitated for a moment to reading the diary, but he needs to know, he needs to know how Leslie feels towards him. This question had been his head ever since that day, the day where he and Leslie were running in the rain, when Leslie gave him a wave goodbye and a little giggle. _Besides, it's already 17 years; I think I can open up this thing. _Jesse knew that if Leslie feels the same way as him, he knew that it would just hurt him more. But he don't care, he really wants to know.

So he picked up the diary and opens it on the first page. The date was the first day of school and the first time he met Leslie. He gave a little smile after reading a little comment on the middle of the entry that says '_I __**BEAT **__all the boys in the race, they are so slow! Hahaha!' _Jesse had to admit, Leslie is really fast and he never beaten her on a single race. He flip some pages and reads again and reads some of the lines '_I finally made a friend today, Jesse Aarons, I really like him and today we have a little race, and then we found a rope swing which is really fun. Then we decided that we need a place just for the two of us, where we can be strong and nothing can crush us, across the creek we found it, our own kingdom, I'm the Queen and Jesse is the King, there we found our castle, a really weathered tree house but still usable, tomorrow we decided that we'll fix it with some old lumber that I found in our backyard' _ the word 'I really like him' wasn't enough for Jesse, so again he flip some pages

_This is endless!! _Jesse thought _this book, everything's that written in here, its like our story _he still flipping pages the pages, cramming everything when he finally give up and put the book down, still open. _I want to know Leslie, I just want to know. _Then a strong wind came suddenly, blowing some pages of the book and turned itself to the very last page

Jesse looks the page, it has to entry, one entry was a bit long and the other one really short. He looks at the date of the second entry; it has the same date of today. He then read the previous entry

--

_**April 6, 2007**_

_Dear diary,_

_I had a great time today with Jess; we fought some squogers and hairy vultures today and made friends with the giant troll. He was trying to get back his dad's keys that May Belle handed me yesterday while we were making some bells made out of some clinking metal junk._

_All the time I'm been with Jess today I feel something…different, every time I look at him…I just smiled, and when that time he fell out of the tree…I was so scared, I thought I'm gonna lose him, and when the rain came, we started running. By the time we reach our house we bid goodbye. I thought he was already gone but when I looked back…I saw him staring at me. So I waved to him one more goodbye and kept running with a little giggle. I'm not sure but, I know he was smiling back at me._

_The time I came back to the house, I quickly took a shower and rest on my bed. I just realized that…I love him, I love Jesse Aarons. I don't know what love truly is, but I know that I DO love him. I love Jesse Aarons, I love him. _

_When I felt that he was smiling back at me back then, I feel like I want to run towards him and gave him a big hug, I want to at his side, but a little bad news, I'm going to Arlington tomorrow, and I will not be seeing Jess for two days, I'm gonna miss him sooooo much_

_Well I'll have to rest for tomorrow, and need to wake up a bit early for a little surprise for Jess_

Jesse continues on reading.

_**April 7, 2007**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I just saw Jesse leave with Miss Edmunds, I wonder where are they going and why Jesse didn't tell me?_

_I guess I'll just have to leave my little surprise to him at the tree house, and I'll be putting a note on what he's going to do with it. Well this diary is about to be filled in completely and I need to get a new one so my last words will be; this diary ends……HERE!_

There was a little scribble on the bottom a the page that said 'I love you Jesse Aarons and I'm going to miss you for two days!!'

--

After reading the entry, Jesse was staring at the sky. _She loves me…she loves me… _he's now more angry to himself for being so selfish, he don't know what he's going to do, he felt like his world has crashed down in front of him, everything that made him strong all over the years were suddenly out of his head and he's emotions are running high now. He wants to cry but the tears were no where to be found. The truth seems to be to powerful that he has lost his head somewhere. He climbed down the treehouse and stared at the ground for a moment, he felt so helpless... Next thing he knew he was running.

He was running so fast, he didn't know where he's going. Tears were know coming down on his cheek. Everything was a blur to his eyes, everything he see is just blurred green and brown. He saw some flashbacks of his life with Leslie, _We could have been more, _he thought. And then he was falling

Jesse tripped on a root of a tree sticking out on the ground. And fell head first. Last thing he saw was a flash of light and very painful blow on his head. He hit his head with something very sharp. And then he felt swirling into an endless vortex

Jesse Aarons, The ruler of the beautiful place of Terabithia, The king of a once mighty kingdom, is now…dead.

--

**A/N: heres the second chapter, I really hope that you read my story...**

**I followed IHateSnake's date of the death of Leslie. And he also inspired me so much to write a fanfic of B.t.T** :)


	3. Chapter 3: The Attic

**A/N: If you already read the chapter 4 of Something Special, you'll notice that there are some things common here. But I assure you that I didn't copy the story/plot of that said chapter. As I already said in the first chapter's A/N, I've already written 3 chapters, and this is chapter 3. I hope you guys understand :)**

* * *

**I do not own BtT yadda yadda**

**Chapter Three: The Attic**

Jesse woke up with a terrible pain in his head. He tried to open his eyes but everything seems to be so bright. He sat up with his forearm on his eyes and trying to adjust to the brightness. He then heard a footsteps coming towards him. Still adjusting, he can't clearly see who it is, but the figure spoke: "Jesse Aarons? What in God's name are you doing here?"

"I…don't know…" He said, still adjusting his eyes to the intense brightness that he is certain that it's coming from a very strong light. "Where am I?"

"That's a good question, but it's really up to you. This place can be anything. Where do you think you are?"

Jesse thought for a moment. "I think...I'm in an attic" he doesn't know where did that came from. But he just said it involuntary.

"Then we are in an attic" Jesse finally adjusted to the bright light. He looked around, everything was white. And his shadow is being cast all around him, then he looked at the man whose talking to him. First thing that Jesse notice about him that he's wearing white all over, White polo shirt and white pants with white shoes and socks. And his face has a very kind look at it.

"Who are you?"

He smiled and said "Let's just say that I'm a man who can help you, Mr. Aarons. No need to ask how I know your name my boy"

"…" He still staring at the white guy.

"Now Jess, What happened to you? Do you know that you are very early to come here?"

Jesse tried to remember what happened. What he saw in his head was a flash of light a blurred vision of what it seems like a forest. And suddenly he felt a painful stab on his head. Then, he remembered. "I…Died"

"Hmm…now that's not supposed to happen…"

"What do you mean?"

"Jess, you see, there is no place for you here right now. And it seems that you had intercepted with your fate" Then he took a little book in his pocket and started reading some page and turned to him again "You shouldn't had found that diary, cause it changes everything. You should just have crossed the bridge, stay at the tree house all day and leave. That's the thing that should've happen…"

"Then…what am I suppose to do? Do I need to go back?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible. You died because a very sharp tree branch was impaled through your head which killed you in an instant. So you see It's impossible to bring you back. Even I can't intercept with death"

"You just said that I'm not suppose to be here?"

"Yes, but there is another way"

"What's the other way?"

"You can't go back now because a very sharp tree branch was impaled through your head which killed you instantly. And you can't go to the future because you're not on a coma, you're still dead" he said a bit sarcastically.

"Are you saying that…you're going to take me…back to my past?"

He smiled "Yes"

"And where in the past you'll take me?"

"It's up to you" He said, smiling again.

Jesse's heart jumped in the sudden excitement and he smiled very widely. "But of course there will be some consequences" Jesse's heart suddenly sank "You will forget everything from the date that you'll going back to till the day that you died" Jesse suddenly felt like he doesn't want to go back. What if he doesn't have made friends with Leslie? What if Leslie didn't even move to Lark Creek?

"But I will let you take one full memory" He said, smiling.

_Sounds fair to me, _He thought. "When can I get back?"

"Anytime you're ready"

"Okay I'm ready. But what am I suppose to do to bring back a memory with me?"

"A one full memory is a memory you have for the entire day. So you just need to think of the date, and all memory you had in that day will be with you."

"Sounds a bit easy, huh?"

"Not exactly. The whole procedure of bringing you back will be very painful. You'll feel everything in you, inside or out, Painful. So It's hard to focus on that date while everything in you is aching like your dying, but of course you can't die cause you already dead, which make really hard" He laugh a little. "Still up to it"

"Like I have other choice"

"Ok, tell me whenever you're ready"

Jesse closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm ready"

"Now tell me the date you want to go back to" Jesse whispers on his ear. "Ok, now focus on the date. Ok, here goes"

The man poked his forehead lightly. Then everything went black.

Jesse's inside were now very painful, Like It's being pierce a thousand times per second. He's bones feels like its melting, he feels he's getting smaller. He feels like his skin is being pulled in every direction. He's eyes are being pulled out of its socket. He's tongue are being pulled all the way out of his mouth. And he's head feels like its being shaved through the skull. He feels like there is something being pulled out of his brains. He knew it was his memories. Then, just when he's about to break, he heard someone calling him.

"Jess!...Jess!...Jess!"

_Leslie? _He thought. "I called you three times!" There was a little girl in front ofhim, _May belle__? _

* * *

"How did it go?"

"Not good"

"That bad?"

"Not exactly, but I reckon he'll be having some flashes. He didn't focus hard enough, The pain was too much"

"Well he's back now"

"Yeah"

* * *

**A/N again I didn't copy this from 'Something Special' in any way :)**

**About the place 'The Attic', if you've watched 'Bruce Almighty' the first time Bruce met God, God was in an attic like room, which is really bright :)**

**Please! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: 6th of April

**A/N: I got a bit stuck in this chapter, I found myself re writing, re writing and re writing it again and again until I like what I came up with. So here's chapter 4 **

**And luckily, I had a time to write this even if I had 2 more days of examinations (My parents are out ;D) but I have to write fast and reread fast :)**

**Oh, and by the way, I change the death of Leslie to April 6 from April 4, I checked the 2007 calendar and found out that April 4 was a Wednesday haha**

**I do not own bridge to terabithia it belongs to Katherine Patterson **

**-**o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 4:**

**6****th**** of April**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-**  
**

"Huh?"

"Dad was calling you downstairs, I think he thought that you're already awake cause you always woke up at 5 in the-" May Belle quickly ran towards her bed and pretend to be asleep when she heard footsteps coming towards their bedroom.

While Jesse, he didn't exactly know whether he's already awake or dreaming, looks around feeling confused on all of this. He's eyes were blurred and he heard a voice telling him something, but something was already playing inside his head when he's about to speak. What he saw was himself, walking towards their house, then everything was fast for a moment. Inside their house he found all his family members sitting on the couch looking worried, and his mother was crying, then everything went fast again. Then he heard his father speak, but everything he said was inaudible, but he heard a few words. A few words that really make him think. He heard the words "Friend-Dead-Leslie-Rope broke-Drowned-Leslie's dead". Then everything went back.

"What?" Jesse said, a little groggily.

"My keys Jess, you never gave them back to me"

Finally half awake, Jesse looks down on the floor and picked up his pants and hopefully checked if the keys were in there, but nothing's there.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jesse sat next to Leslie on the bus. Leslie immediately noticed something was wrong with her friend, "You look awful" she said "What's up?"

"I lost my Dad's keys and he needs to get to work this weekend. Now he needs to buy new keys and locks…."

"May Belle…" Leslie said.

Jesse hadn't noticed that May Belle was sitting in front of them; she was sitting really low, and then quickly sat herself up and turn around to face Leslie with a pleading look. Jesse was already in his 'Confused Look'.

"Uh Jess, I know where your Dad's keys are…."

Jesse's mouth went wide when he heard those words.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Before going to class, Leslie explained how she got the keys. When she finished her story, Jesse was in awe.

"You told her about our place??"

"Yes Jess" Leslie said "I've just notice recently that she's been following us when were going there, she only stops when we swing across"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I think your deaf Jess, can't you here the grass being stepped on or a branch breaking behind us when were walking?"

"No, I mean yes. I 'm always just…umm…ignoring it"

Leslie was eyeing him, like she's looking through him "Ok, whatever you say".

"So you KNOW where the keys are?"

Leslie made a head gesture that its 'There'.

"Great, thank god. My Dad was ready to kill me this morning"

"We'll get it immediately after school, ok?"

"Yeah"

The bell rang, and many students were already running.

"Come on Jess or Monster Mouth will give us detention"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Come on slowpoke! You run like a girl!"

"Then what do you call yourself?" Jesse said, finally catching up.

"You just called me a tomboy a few days ago" She said with a smile "Oh my gosh Jess, you've got all the symptoms! Your deaf and keep forgetting things, you must be getting old pretty fast" She giggled.

"Well if I'm old, then you can carry all my books to class."

"Sorry no can do, I carry two times more books than you"

"Fine" They both smiled and finally, they made it in time to Monster Mouth's class.

After about forty minutes of not listening, Jess was only thinking about something, that thing he saw in his head this morning. It's like a memory, a broken memory. Like a CD that skips from time to time. _I think I'm going crazy, and what was that I heard? Leslie? Dead? No it can't be. That's impossible, she's a strong person, and she can't easily break like that. Though she's a bit reckless, and she's not afraid of anything! What am I saying? I probably not think about this, it's driving me nuts! _Then he heard Mrs. Myers calling his name.

"For the third time, Jesse Aarons! Listen Here!"

"Oh, uhh…sorry ma'am…" Jesse looked around for a bit and saw Leslie was stopping herself from laughing. He just rolled his eyes and turned his head back from the blackboard. Though not really listening, he wondered how Leslie does it, daydreaming in the middle of class and not get caught. _Well, I think she's just like that _Jesse thought.

He turned around again and looked at Leslie. She looks like she's listening but really, she's just thinking of other things than Tenses, which Mrs. Myers was talking about in front.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"It's amazing that you're still calm about everything" Leslie said as they entered the bus.

"I'm not."

"You sure look like you are though"

"Well I have a really weird feeling since I woke up this morning."

"A weird feeling? Did you ate something bad last night?"

"This is serious Les"

"Ok but you look like you're really happy"

"I don't know. I feel like, I want to spend the whole weekend with you or something like that."

Leslie was surprised when Jesse said that "Wow, thanks Jess that means a lot" There was a little pause "So what do you want to do this weekend?"

"Umm…We'll talk about that when we get the keys after that I'll come over your house."

"If it rains, I'm sure we'll get soaked, you're still coming over?"

"Well, if you want me to" He looked at her.

"If it rains, we'll both take a shower first" she smiled.

"Yeah that sounds right" Then they smiled at each other again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jesse finally got his father's keys back. And now they're making their way back to the rope. And they were chatting a bit.

"I had fun today Jess. All those squogers were aggressive aren't they?"

"Yeah, I thought they'll never gonna leave us alone" Jesse said.

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I know something's bothering you, and please tell me about it."

"You'll just think I'm crazy"

"I already think your crazy since the day I got to know you"

Jesse laughed a little.

"So what's wrong? You can tell me anything Jess"

"Okay" Leslie looked at him "Since this morning, there's something playing in my head. Like a…memory that skips from time to time. I saw many images like my mother crying, my whole family looking worried, police cars in front of your house and a broken rope." He looked at her. He continue his story as they walk "Then I hear voices, I think It was may dad, Its was really faint, but I managed to distinguished some words like 'Drowned' 'Fell' 'Creek'" He looked at her again and said "'Leslie's dead'".

"What? Are you sure it's not a dream?"

"No, I saw it again right after English class" He looked down "I'm really worried you know that's why I want to spend the whole weekend with you" He looked at her.

Leslie was a little puzzled "So you think that I was going to Terabithia 'Alone' and the rope break and I fell and drowned?"

"Yeah that was my theory too"

"Then let's make a rule that no one comes to Terabithia alone, okay?"

"Yeah, I like that" He smiled again and Leslie smiled back.

"Well here's the rope, maybe I should go first"

"Ok, here" Leslie handed over the rope to Jesse.

Jesse swings from the other side quickly with PT on his arms and Leslie followed immediately. And the rain started to pour; Jesse put his hood up and Leslie desperately trying to cover his head with her hands. Just when they're about to run from the creek Jesse looks back at the rope and saw something. He called Leslie back and ran towards him, "Les, look at the middle of the rope…" She looked at it and saw that the a few strands of the rope were split in to two, only a few strands were attached to each other.

"Wow I'm glad it didn't break when we swing across"

"Yeah, I think I just saved both our lives" He said, smiling at Leslie.

Leslie was laughing lightly "Yeah you're my hero Jess. Now let's go back and give your dad's key back and take a shower and let's talk about what we are going to do tomorrow"

"Yeah, I guess your right"

When they made it to the dirt road, they were completely soaked, the rain poured strong now and they were about to run towards their house. They were jogging as they got closer to the divided portion on the road to Jesse's house. Leslie bid goodbye to Jesse and he answer it with another goodbye. Just when Jesse was about to run toward the divided portion of the road, he found himself staring at Leslie while she was running. He doesn't know why but there was a strong feeling in his stomach, like a lot of butterflies flapping their wings uncontrollably inside him. Leslie noticed that Jesse was still standing and she looked back at him again and said, "Hey what're you doin' there?" she giggled "I'll see you later ok? Now go before you catch a cold" she was still giggling and started to run back towards her house.

"Yeah, see you later" Jesse smiled, still staring at Leslie while she was running. By the time she was out of view, Jesse started jogging towards his house with a big wide smile across his face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hello Jess, come in inside Leslie's in the kitchen drinking cocoa. I think she already made some for you" It was Mrs. Burke who answered the door.

"Thank Mrs. Burke"

Jesse walked straight to the kitchen. There, she found Leslie eating some biscuits and drinking hot cocoa, and there was another mug beside her, he knew that it was for him.

"Hey!"

"Hey to you to" Jesse said

"Jess I've been thinking and I think I know what are we going to do tomorrow"

Jesse took a sip of his cocoa; it was hot and almost burned his tongue "Tell me…" He said blowing the top of the mug.

"Why don't we make a bridge to get across the creek?"

Jesse thought it for a moment and took another sip from the mug "Yeah, I think that's cool, but we'll do if the sky is not crying, it maybe still raining tomrrow"

"Yeah maybe we'll work on it the whole spring break?"

"That'll be fun" He said smiling.

"Hey Jess, Why were you staring at me back there?"

That question took Jesse by surprise and spit some cocoa and cough a little bit, and he thinks that he just burned his upper lip then Leslie started laughing "It's okay if you say that you like me Jess, I know that stare of yours, It's the same stare the you gave Miss Edmunds on that first week of school" She took a sip of the cocoa and said "But to tell you the truth Jess, I think I like you to" She turned a little bit red and smiled at Jesse "I mean I really like you".

"I like you to Leslie, and I don't know what would happen to me if I lost you"

"Thanks Jess, for always being there for me. This past few months was really magical for me. I never thought that having a very special friend would be this so great"

"Me too" He smiled.

"So what do you want to do while you're here? We don't have a T.V. so do you want to listen on our stereo and listen to may dad's old records? Some of it is really good, ever heard of Led Zeppelin?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: haha I made Leslie a rock chick lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I really enjoy writing this. Pls R&R!!...**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: okay it took so long for me to finish this chapter cause I have been really stuck and thinking of a new plot. So here's ch. 5, enjoy!**

**----- -----**

**Chapter Five: Unexpected Visitor**

**---- -----**

"Les…Les…Les!!!"

Jesse was beside Leslie's bed early next morning, desperately trying to wake her up. "Leslie! Wake up! Leslie!" He is now shaking her shoulder but Leslie just shifted to her right side lazily. Jesse was now thinking of another way of waking her up. _how can I wake up a person who is very lazy waking up in the morning_..._hmm…AHA! _ "Leslie! If you don't wake up this instant I'll burn all your favorite books into ashes!" Jesse shouted, still shaking her up. Almost as fast as the speed of sound, a finger emerged from under the covers pointing directly on Jesse's face. "Do that and I'll swear to the heavens that'll rip you apart and feed you to P.T., He eats everything" Leslie said in a less humorous tone followed by a more sweet and friendly one, still under the covers "Morning Jess".

"Morning Ms. Sleepy Head"

Now Leslie sat up and rubbed her eyes, stretched her arms and yawns and said "Who let you in and why are you doing here so early?"

"Your dad, I'm here cause I want to draw the blueprints for the bridge we'll be building"

"But why so early in the morning?"

"I feel relaxed every morning, and when I'm relaxed I draw well" He said, smiling.

"Ok, ok I'll just wash up. You can wait for me in the kitchen, I'm sure mom will make you some hot cocoa"

"Ok I'll wait there"

Jesse was only a few feet away to the door when Leslie called him back. "Hey Jess…"

He looked back; Leslie was still sitting in her bed "Yeah?"

Leslie eyed him for a moment and Jesse saw something in her eyes that's very different, he just can put a finger on it "Nothing. I'll see you downstairs" and then she smiled, which Jesse returned it almost automatically.

----- -----

When Leslie got in the kitchen, Jesse was enjoying his hot cocoa; there's already a mug for her beside him. She sat herself next to him and took a sip from the mug. "So Jess what's on your mind?"

"I was thinking that we shou-"The phone rang and answered by Mrs. Burke

"Hello?...Oh….I'll tell them" she placed her palm on the receiver and said, "It's for both of you, it's your music teacher…"

Jesse and Leslie looked at each other in surprise. "You should take it, this is your house anyway" without hesitating, she took the phone from her mom.

"Oh, hello Ms. Edmunds…yeah his here…oh" She puts down the phone for a moment and turned to Jesse "She wants us to go with her to museum in the city"

"Why?"

"She was supposed to take her nephews there but her sister changed her mind last minute"

"Wait, how did she know I'm here?"

"She called at your house first"

"Oh..." Jesse thought for a moment and sai "I want to go, but….maybe some other time?"

Leslie nodded "Uh…Ms. Edmunds? Yeah Me and Jess had already made plans for today, so we were thinking maybe some other time?....Thanks! that great, yeah we'll sure to come…Yeah see you…" She then put the phone back.

"What did she said?"

"She said she can take next Saturday, cause that's when the ticket will get expired…"

"Oh…"

"So, what were you saying?"

"That I was thinking that we should research first on how to build a bridge"

"Hmm…I think I know how. I read one book a few years ago on how to build a simple but usable bridge..."

"Oh, so let's start drawing then?"

"Yeah" She said with a bright smile on her face

For the next 5 hours in Leslie room, they keep erasing then re-drawing on piece of wide paper that Mr. Burke provided for them, until they finally done and look at what they made, they both look satisfied

It was already 11:30 when they went down to take a snack and rest at the sitting room. And for the rest of the day, they were again listening to some more classic rock music on the stereo.

----- -----

Early again next morning (Jesse again desperately tried to wake Leslie up without threatening her), Jesse and Leslie started to pack up tools that they will be using and carrying planks of wood (The ones were lying in front of Leslie's house, but of course, they asked permission first) and starting to walk down the dirt road.

By the time they were closing to the gate that lead to the pastures to the creek, they both saw a familiar looking station wagon; they both looked at each other and started to walk fast to the creek. When they got there, they saw a huge tree had fallen down over the creek, making it a semi bridge. They both dropped whatever they were carrying and started crossing the creek using the fallen tree. When they both got to the other side, they started running to the tree house. By the time they reach their castle, both of their mouths fell open from what they saw.

They saw a pretty blue-eyed, brunette woman sitting on the porch of the tree house, smiling beautifully at them and said "it's been almost 16 years since the last time I went here…"

----- -----

**A/N: I'm sure you guys know who she is :)**

**And you might also notice that it was a Sunday that they were "suppose" to build the bridge. I decided that Jess and his family would go to church every Easter, like in the book. But I'll try to change that**

**The next chapter is already inside my head and I'll try to put it as soon as I can :)**

**Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
